Troye Sivan
Troye Sivan Mellet is one of the Zodiac Heroes and one of the 2nd year students in university. He is the main protagonist of the series. Background Official Description Troye Sivan Mellet is university student entering his 2nd year. When he and his peers were transferred to Auckland, New Zealand, they were staying in a creepy, old fashioned house. When exploring the place that night, something was glowing on the bookshelf. Luke accidently touched it when all of the sudden, he and his peers were falling down from the trap door to the underground. That's when they meet an old man who is the guardian. He is given the amulet of Flexibility which gives him the ability to stretch his arms and legs and Multiplying to give him the ability to multiply. Whenever his powers are used, his pupils and irises disappear and his eyes become light green. Volume 1 Troye Sivan Mellet is a South African-Australian 24-year-old student with Gemini-themed powers. He also has marfan's syndrome. When he and his peers were about to enter their house in New Zealand, they were falling down all of the sudden. They soon met an AI who lead them to an office where they meet Sir Simon again. When he activates his powers this time, he has a light green and black suit with light green-screened goggles and he can use his powers. Volume 2 Appearance He is shown to have short, curly and messy light brown hair, bright blue eyes and fair skin with a slight rose and tan tint. He wears a grey sweater over a white shirt, black jeans and black shoes and wears a light green bracelet on his left wrist. His sleepwear consists of a white shirt and grey sweatpants. He stands on 5 ft. 8 and is of average weight. He has an ahoge in the manga and anime version. Personality He can be shown smart and optimistic. He can be quite squeamish around blood, phlegm, scars and anything that he thinks it's disgusting. Like how Calum showed his surgical scars and g-tube and it made him sick. It goes the same for Devan. The reason might be because of the Ebola Outbreak but Calum corrected him stating that it took place in West Africa/Nigeria and Luke said that he is from South Africa. Troye is also supportive like how he agrees with Luke thinking that Ashton is intimidating. He can also be protective to either himself or to his friends like how he told Ashton not to punch Calum or Devan on the ribs or bend his fingers. He is also good at thinking of names like how he thought of 'The Zodiac Heroes' and Luke accepts that. He also states that he doesn't mind having bendy fingers from Marfan's Syndrome. Etymology Despite the series mainly taking place in Australia and New Zealand and that Troye was born in South Africa, Troye is a British name and his middle name, Sivan is a Russian name. It didn't actually make sense since British and Russians are different. Plus they were against each other during the Cold War and because Troye is Jewish. His actual last name, Mellet is a fairly British name of Hebrew origin. So his entire name is European, mostly British. His name might be deprived from the city in the far northwest of the region known in late Classical antiquity as Asia Minor, now known as Anatolia in modern Turkey Powers and Abilities Flexibility- His flexibility power is first used in the Prologue. He can use it to stretch his arms and legs. Multiplying- His multiplying power is first used in Season 6 when he can multiply. Trivia * Troye is one of the 25 main characters to be brunettes(the others being Calum, Justin, Devan, Troye, Shawn, Niall, Zoe, Wendy, Raphael, Kan, Aidan, Harry, Nia, Brad, Connor, Jamie, Annika, Brent, Kris, Louis, Yao, Yuto, James, Tanya and Ben) and the 9 to have blue eyes(the others being Devan, Collins, Luke, Niall, Robert, Connor, James and Tristan) * He was born on 5 June 1995 which makes his Zodiac sign Gemini and his powers are Flexibility and Multiplying * He got sick in 'Season 1:4# Devan, Wake Up!' from the flu and has a very high fever * Troye actually has Marfan's Syndrome which is a mild case * Troye was born in South Africa and relocated to Perth, Western Australia, Australia and currently studies in Sydney, New South Wales, Australia * He is also Jewish * Troye's unfortunate event is when he's sqeamish Category:The Darkest Awakening Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Good characters Category:Male Characters